


【全球门将保护协会】番外 最后的摇滚时光

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 本文创作于马赛克作死前，马勒戈壁的害的我没法嗑脸鱼
Relationships: Petr Čech/Bernd Leno





	【全球门将保护协会】番外 最后的摇滚时光

最后的摇滚时光

伟大的意大利小将布冯曾经说过这么一句话，他自己和卡西以及切赫是这个时代最后的摇滚歌手。  
切赫看到这张报纸后，对着报纸竖中指:“你俩秀恩爱别拉着我行不行。”  
那时候切赫还在切尔西效力，如果让他想想自己携手终生的另一半是一个小他十岁的男孩子，估计切赫不敢相信，可是丘比特和月老非要让外表软萌实则很倔的莱诺降临他身边，切赫只好跪地投降，做了爱情的俘虏。  
不过小男孩最近有点不太高兴，漂亮的小脸蛋气呼呼的，像是一只海豹，德国老乡厄齐尔觉得挺有意思的，下手去戳他脸颊:“别气了，再气你发际线就跟Marc一样靠后了。”  
“别提那个傻大个！”莱诺噘嘴说道。  
“人Marc在巴塞罗那和jasper相亲相爱，你俩不会又打起来了吧？”  
“就因为他和jasper能天天在一起啊。”  
“拜托，你家老男人车接车送，饭他做，家务他做，你还想干嘛？想上天？”大眼睛的厄齐尔已经猜到了莱诺的心事，但他不说。  
“哎呀你别烦我了！”莱诺推开厄齐尔，厄齐尔不生气，屁颠屁颠的去训练了。  
训练结束后，切赫找理由先去停车场，反正莱诺收拾他的头发还有点时间，他call厄齐尔:“嘿，梅苏特，能帮我个忙吗？”  
“你又把莱诺气炸了？”  
“他是个小天使，我怎么会惹他生气呢，最近他情绪不好，你也看到了，正好最近我们还有时间，我想给他个惊喜。”  
“没问题。”  
轮到休息日，厄齐尔开车去找莱诺，切赫假意跟随，厄齐尔说:“我们德国人之间的聚会，你个捷克女婿跟着算什么。”  
“好吧，喝多了记得给我打电话，我去接你。”切赫轻轻嘟嘴，莱诺红着脸，厄齐尔去发动车子，给他们的告别吻留下空间。  
其实自己也可以的吧，是不是自己冥顽不灵？  
莱诺拉开车门，十分自觉的坐在副驾上:“走吧？”  
“我求求你学会压枪好不好。”厄齐尔实在不忍直视自己好友的下半身:“一会延斯前辈也要来。”  
“那意味着……”莱诺的表情露出一丝惊慌，厄齐尔点头，莱诺瘫在座椅上:“又要拉架了。”  
果不其然，到了一个意大利餐厅，穆斯塔菲和默特萨克坐在一边，卡座的另一边是一个身材很好的谢顶男人和一个发福的男人在斗嘴。  
“哇，我们贝恩德来了。”莱曼起身抢在卡恩之前拥抱莱诺，莱诺只好在怀抱中伸出一只手来跟卡恩握手，俩人争风吃醋从世纪之交打到现在，估计还得斗一辈子。  
莱曼捏了捏莱诺的手臂:“又结实了，年轻真好，比发福还不知道锻炼的强太多了。”  
“奥利前辈他只是比较忙而已啦……”莱诺随口说瞎话，卡恩摊手:“你看，咱干儿子都这么说。”  
“你亲儿子来说都没用。贝恩德，坐下来吃饭。”  
告别伦敦腔，一群德国人换上母语聊天，几个小辈放松了许多，卡恩和莱曼也在用自己的经验开导他们。  
饭吃到七分饱时，来了一队驻唱歌手，唱着时下流行的情歌。  
莱诺觉得这声音很熟悉，他问厄齐尔:“这声音，是不是特别熟悉？”  
“跟你家老男人比较相似。”  
“petr他不老好吧。”莱诺下意识的反驳，卡恩和莱曼选择看好戏，没有介入年轻人的话题。  
他的捷克老男人却出现在他的面前，抱着一把吉他:“can't take my eyes off you。”围观群众准备拍照，莱诺惊讶到不知所措，眼睛渐渐湿润。  
事实上，切赫有一把好嗓子，他经常会在睡前给莱诺唱情歌，哄着小男孩入睡，但在长辈面前这么郑重的告白，莱诺真没想到，他怕下一秒切赫就拿出戒指来问自己愿不愿意结婚。  
才不要跟Marc一样那么快就确定一辈子，可是切赫真的很值得依托后半生。  
“你是我经历过最美好的意外，虽然我马上退役了，但我无法从你身上移开视线。”切赫真的拿出来一对黄金戒指，上面刻着一些天文符号，莱诺拿起戒指，切赫说:“我给你整个世界。”  
那是一对黄金打造的天文球。  
莱诺可不管卡恩和莱曼在不在场，抱着他家老男人就啃。  
稳定情绪后，切赫把吉他还给友人，自己坐在莱诺旁边，莱诺拍了带戒指的牵手照特意发给特尔施特根:我要结婚了！  
特尔施特根随手发了一张西莱森逗狗的照片:我们连孩子都有了。  
莱诺又被气的翻白眼。  
卡恩看着莱诺表情的变化，开玩笑道:“你又跟marc吵起来了？”  
“他都快入赘荷兰了。”莱诺实在是不能理解特尔施特根为什么会被大他三岁的西莱森迷的不行不行的。  
“他祖上就是荷兰的。”  
切赫挠挠莱诺的后脑勺:“好了，你也别气了，我们可以领养一只狗。”  
“真的？”  
“当然。”  
“当时你们在阿德勒婚礼上告白，我还担心你们是一时冲动，担心小十岁的你会被他耍了，现在看来，他大你十岁做事更周到，我也放心你们在一起。”莱曼举起酒杯，大家一起庆祝莱诺和切赫的感情。  
默特萨克送穆斯塔菲回去，莱曼和卡恩走回酒店，剩下厄齐尔送切赫和莱诺回去。  
莱诺靠在切赫怀里飞速打字:你拍到了吗？  
穆斯塔菲:防守不行但我搞事行啊。还附上一段视频，清清楚楚的记录下厄齐尔羡慕的神情。  
莱诺:坑我这事就先过去了。  
穆斯塔菲:感谢母亲不杀之恩。  
目送捷克老男人和德国小男友手牵手进家门，一直挂在厄齐尔脸上的笑容消失了。  
刚才在吃饭间隙，他去洗手间吸烟，恰好碰见了莱曼。莱曼不吸烟，他也不在乎小辈是不是有烟瘾，但厄齐尔心虚，掐灭了烟跟莱曼说话。  
“你……还和萨米有来往吗？”莱曼小心翼翼的问，毕竟不顾一切跟足协高层撕逼的只有厄三篇一个人，随后的分手也足够震惊。  
“早就把他拉黑了。”厄齐尔说的相当坦荡。  
“是这样啊……萨米他……查出来心脏病，刚做完手术……”  
“祝他早日恢复健康。”  
“你抽完烟再出来啊。”莱曼先行离开，留下厄齐尔一个人愣神。  
他还在纠结要不要给赫迪拉打个电话时，交警催他赶紧走，要不然贴条了，他抱歉的笑笑，发动车子回家。  
与此同时，酒足饭饱的莱诺靠在切赫怀里骚扰赫迪拉:“萨米~”  
“老男人满足不了你你就拿下半身撞墙去，别来烦我。”赫迪拉躺在床上休养生息。  
“我给你发个视频吧。”  
没等拒绝，手机就自动弹出了消息，赫迪拉点开看，切赫的歌声充满爱意，莱诺被甜蜜包围，而厄齐尔脸上全都是羡慕。  
赫迪拉觉得自己刚治好的心口又酸涩起来，偏偏莱诺还在语音中让切赫给他唱歌，赫迪拉怒挂语音:“滚！”  
“你这不挑事吗？非招人骂？骂你一顿就舒服了？”切赫搂紧了小他一点的莱诺。  
“就得大力出奇迹。”莱诺亲了亲切赫的嘴角。  
事实上大力确实出了奇迹。  
由于赫迪拉实在无法忍受什琴斯尼有事没事就要佩林亲亲抱抱举高高，向阿莱格里请假后，他飞去了伦敦，结果在厄齐尔的住处外，怂了。  
到底要不要敲门啊？他会不会不在家？我突然来是不是不太好啊？  
然后，厄齐尔拉开门:“哎呦，怎么是你？”  
赫迪拉脸红了:“我……就是……”  
“来都来了，我请你吃饭。”  
还是上次德国帮聚会的那个意大利餐馆，厄齐尔很平静的说:“你比我熟，随便点吧。”  
“好吧。”赫迪拉挑了几个合厄齐尔口味的菜品，然后俩人大眼瞪大眼，气氛相当尴尬。  
“你……最近……”赫迪拉先开口。  
“我最近挺好的。”厄齐尔掐死话题。  
就这么尴尬的吃完了一顿饭，厄齐尔去结账时，赫迪拉借过驻唱歌手的话筒:“我在这里要跟我的前男友道歉，我们都是移民的后代，而我却不能理解他的想法，所以谈了八年的恋爱还是分手了。最近我生了大病，在生死关头我想的还是他，我想跟他好好的道歉，此生不留遗憾。一首《apologize》送给他。”  
大家四处看，试图找到让这个男子深情告白的前男友是谁。  
厄齐尔瞬间就猜出了莱诺出卖了他，他靠在吧台边，认真的听完赫迪拉的演唱。  
八年的感情，说放就放，厄齐尔想想都佩服自己。  
这首歌唱完，赫迪拉向围观群众鞠躬致谢，厄齐尔给他比手势，让他去停车场等他。  
“你住哪？”  
“随便找个酒店，或者是去贝恩德、安德烈那边凑过几天。”  
“来我家吧，上车。”  
厄齐尔没开口，赫迪拉也没话说，靠着车窗睡着了，后来他是被烟味呛醒的:“啊，到了。”  
赫迪拉特别自觉的去客房，松懈下来的神经使得他昏昏欲睡，没来得及脱掉外套再次陷入梦中。  
梦中的伦敦下着绵绵细雨，他和厄齐尔在街头牵手漫步，却被人群挤开，想去追逐的步伐变慢，雨越下越大，模糊了赫迪拉的双眼。他闭眼，再次睁开，发现厄齐尔正跪在床边哭泣，眼泪滴在自己脸上。  
“发生了什么？”赫迪拉迷糊中把厄齐尔拉入怀中。  
“我们……重新……”  
“好。”赫迪拉往一边挪动，给厄齐尔留下空间。  
但话还是要说明白，赫迪拉尊重厄齐尔的信仰与决定，厄齐尔向赫迪拉解释清楚做决定的原因。  
解决完情感的问题，赫迪拉特地感谢莱诺和切赫给他带来转机。而莱诺这边，切赫退役所引发的不安，被切赫详细的计划与对戒化解。  
正当全球门将保护协会群聊中的诸位门将各忙各的，卡西利亚斯突发心梗的消息震惊了全群，布冯火急火燎的飞去葡萄牙。  
“德国骨科可以，但心外还真不了解。”莱诺担心的说，切赫揉乱他的金发:“iker他平常那么温柔的去保护同行，他会没事的，我们等gigi的消息吧。”  
大家纷纷在各种账号上发布对卡西的祝福，布冯说的就很简单。  
“看gigi说的话，iker没事了？”莱诺看到布冯发的ins。  
“只要发现早就行，估计iker要退役了？”切赫说:“换我的话，国家队和俱乐部荣誉都有了，身边还有伴侣，真就退役了。”  
“他做什么决定我都支持他。”莱诺认真的说。  
卡西利亚斯再次恢复意识时，他隐隐约约觉得床边有个人:“gigi。”  
布冯一脸憔悴的笑了:“我在。”  
“孩子们呢？”  
“给保姆带了，我跟他们说daddy重感冒，需要住院。”  
“谢谢你，gigi。”  
波尔图全队都来看望他们的老父亲，显然佩佩更为激动，毕竟他俩在皇马做了很多年的队友。  
俱乐部主席单独跟卡西聊:“你还要不要继续比赛？你跟布冯商量过了吗？”  
“我想继续啊，但医生说我还得观察一段时间。”  
“退役后，你可以在俱乐部工作，虽然庙小，但你的儿子已经加入青训了，工作带娃两不误。”  
布冯有控制的让卡西玩手机，自己拿着卡西的手机恢复一些不得不回复的应酬，至于群聊里的同行们，那必然是情真意切的说着谢谢。  
老树莓:咱iker要不要退役啊？  
Gigi-一开保护协会会长-布冯:等医生结果。  
仪表堂堂范总监:这时候退役也行，跟俱乐部谈妥了吗？  
Gigi-一开保护协会会长-布冯:他要是不那么倔就行了，他嘴上说是听医生的，实际上不想退役。  
老树莓:你跟他一起退？你和大巴黎的合同怎么样了？  
Gigi-一开保护协会会长-布冯:也就那样了，可留可不留，大不了回尤文继续当大爷。  
仪表堂堂范总监:你和iker还有petr，你仨退了，可真的是结束一个时代，属于你们的页码彻底翻过去了。  
莱诺Leno:他俩秀恩爱不要带我们petr。  
摇滚歌手切赫:我求求你们放过我吧。  
打完这句话，切赫把手机一关，拿起浴巾给莱诺擦头发:“过几天我生日，你给我准备了什么惊喜？”  
“惊喜哪能这时候告诉你。”一脸坏笑的小男孩仰头求吻，老男人用大浴巾盖住两个人的头，在黑暗中给他的小男孩一个爱意足以点亮夜空的吻。  
至于一个小蛋糕后消耗了多少套子，那我们这群看客就不知道了。  
—END—


End file.
